


Domestically Doomed

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gary just wants what’s best, Ghost is pretty soft, M/M, Nobetawedielikemen, Sappy, i was bored, military men just loving one another, soft, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Ghost starts to wonder if he’s getting a little sick of being in the military after all the bullshit with Makarov, and wants to live differently with Gary by his side.





	Domestically Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Written to “Buttercup” by Jack Stauber.  
I really want to write a second chapter to this, and I very well might.   
This work itself is totally separate of any of my other ones and will be from any other works I write in the same way that my Ghost/Soap one is.   
Just wanted a tender moment between them again because it makes my heart UwU.  
Sure these softer ones don’t do as well as my smut but if I cared I wouldn’t be writing it.

Riley let his head fall onto Gary's shoulder, his hands shaking as he gripped the shirt the other man wore tighter. He could feel the other mans breath against his neck as he lifted himself up and down in the blondes lap. The pressure of the other mans erection filling every inch of his body in a way he couldn't ignore no matter how many times they did this. 

This time was slower though, more passionate then a quick fuck in the bathroom or helping the other fall asleep at night. Ghost had been assigned to a mission Gary wasn't suited to be on and it wasn't given a definitive end date. It wasn't supposed to be dangerous, but god only knows what can happen in a split second. Hands found their place on Simons hips and gripped the extra flesh there tightly. 

The brunette let a soft moan fall from his lips, Gary's head leaning up so he could press a trail of kisses to his lieutenants chin and down to his chest. Simon leaned closer wanting more of the other mans touch. He sat down fully on Roach and rolled his hips down a little harder then before, biting his lip at the deep moan he dragged from the other man. 

Sliding his hands over strong shoulders he gripped Gary's face and pulled him into a deep kiss, moving his lips with pressure against the other mans mouth. Roach kissed back harder till he could feel wetness against his cheeks that he knew wasn't from his own eyes. Pulling back he looked at Simon who's eyes were now becoming red with sadness, his cheeks flushed and wet as he stared intently at Gary's lips. 

"Sometimes I just wanna stop doing this shit." The brunette mumbled, his movements totally still at this rate, not like Gary cared. "Why don't you? Why don't we?" The blonde mumbled as he reached a hand up to wipe Simons cheek dry. The other man scoffed as he sat up, humming softly as their bodies separated only to sit back down in Gary's lap. 

"It's not meant for me I guess." He mumbled and this caused Gary to let out a huff "As if, you could come live in America with me, get out of dreary old England. I have family who would adore you, siblings. No harm in a little domestication." He said as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pulled him into a hug. 

Simon was silent for the moment, probably debating something to say that could be used as a harsh deflection to all of Sanderson's words. Gary let his eyes stare out the window of his room, he could see the snow falling gently outside it coating the ground of the base. He imagined in a different world him and Simon could be doing some cheesy couple shit in it, like a date that he could show the other man all his favorite winter events on. 

"When would we even do it?" Riley said softly, and this had Gary silent for a moment. He half expected a lengthy rant on why he couldn't leave the 141, or why he couldn't leave England because some bullshit about Soap being codependent- or Price being a stickler for keeping people he saw as family close. Or even something more far fetched like how he could never grow to understand American lifestyle, as if it was any bit too hard to deal with. 

"Whenever I guess, we've both been doing this too long." Gary mumbled as he pressed his lips to Simons head in a soft kiss. "You could always do it after you get back from the mission." Simon nodded and sat up slightly "I don't wanna be away from you for months or some bullshit." This had Gary letting a small sigh that was laced with sadness. 

He truly hated these lengthy missions, since the bullshit with Makarov had been sorted they were getting put on missions that served as nothing but ways to keep everyone busy till the next hot shit hit the fan. It was lucrative, killed the teams moral in some way. They felt less like a badass band of men and more like an overly exaggerated task force that did what others didn't feel like doing be it for the risk or the time.

Simon chewed just lip nervously as he let his mind milk over everything. He was one of the best the military could find, which explained deeply why they always sent him out more then anyone else. However that fact didn't make him utterly irreplaceable, maybe hard but not totally. He would definitely piss Soap and Price off, but at what cost? Those jackasses would speak to him again after a few months, it's not like he cared about their shit as much as he did Gary. 

Not that he didn't care, he loved Soap like family and it was pretty hard to totally just drop Price on a shit list and never speak to him again. He wanted them to just be happy he found someone that made him forget about his shit past, made him want to live an actual life rather waking up and plotting on more effective ways to kill with his bare hands. 

"I can talk to them in the morning, if I'm convincing enough they may take me off and let me go when I choose." He muttered as he looked the other man in the eyes. He could see the confusion stir in the deep amber eyes of his lover for a moment before the man nodded his head softly, though his expression remained flat “Yeah, yeah that’s fine. Just make sure it’s what you truly want and not what you momentarily want.” 

The words his Riley for a moment. He knew what Roach meant, as the younger man had found himself in this very spat with the team on more then one occurrence. A mission would go bad, he wouldn’t sleep well, he’d get sick from some weird issue, he’d get a little too hurt for his liking- didn’t matter the fucking reason all it had to do was happen at the right time to spur the younger man into a nosedive of spouting his goodbyes and whoever told him otherwise got a punch directly in the face. 

It was outrageous activity many high strung men found themselves doing almost unconsciously. They would be just pissed off enough that the smallest inconvenience was all it took to have them running for the hills of sweet civilian bliss. Then by the time most of them were out they were found groveling on the militaries doorstep to come back because they couldn’t find a job to hire them and no family would let them crash at their place. 

Ghost knew whatever choice he made in this moment was final. He nodded again “it’s what I want. You’re what I want.” he let his head focus on Gary’s hand on his thigh massaging the bare skin softly. “Then I’ll let you handle it, you submit your stuff then I’ll go, okay?” And with this they sat silent. Where would they live in America? Gary had talked about how he had a place. 

Simon wondered if it was nice, a house or apartment. He started wondering what Gary’s family was like and if they would judge him for how he looked. He couldn’t exactly rely on his mask and bulky military gear once he was out, he had to learn new ways to cope. Maybe he could grow his hair out? No, Gary would try to braid it or some shit. 

Sliding out of the other mans lap he slumped down on the bed under the covers, holding once side up for the other to join him. Sanderson wasted no time standing up and joining the other man in the warmth of the bed. They might as well make the best of tonight, god knows what would go down tomorrow. 

Sighing, roach wrapped his arm around Simons waist and pulled him close. Feeling the way the other man rested his head on his chest made his heart swell for a second no matter how many times they laid like this. 

“Whatever happens I love you.” 

“Love you too.”


End file.
